Call of the Wolf
by Veronica.Hale
Summary: Olivia Hale hasn't been to her uncle's home in a long time, but when she comes back she finds that things aren't the same as when she left. What started out as getting reconnected with old friends soon turned into Olivia falling into the supernatural life once more, however, this time she isn't just a risk of getting burned, she might lose her heart.
1. Chapter 1

Olivia Hale can remember the day almost as well as if it was yesterday. The morning had started out normally and even the afternoon showed no sign of trouble. The horror that happened didn't happen until that night. Olivia's two older cousins were at the school for Derek's basketball game, so they were the only two lucky enough not to be in the fire. Olivia, however, was. She was only ten at the time. She and her family were locked in the basement when the hunters dosed the house with gasoline and lit it ablaze. Olivia's entire family burned alive in that basement. The only ones who had survived were her father and her. Her father had managed to find a way out and he got himself and Olivia out of the basement, but her mother, unfortunately, could not be saved. Olivia still has burns around her wrist from where her mother's burning hands had clung to her and up her back from when the burning pillar fell on top of her. The burned handprint on her right wrist has been partly covered up by her tattoo. Her left still shows fully, but Olivia has long since looked at the burns as a sign that she is a survivor and that she is stronger than any fire or hunter.

Since the fire, Olivia has moved from place to place with her cousins, but now that both of them have gone back home to California, Olivia is heading to Washington where her mother had spent all of her life before moving to California with Olivia'...

Since the fire, Olivia has moved from place to place with her cousins, but now that both of them have gone back home to California, Olivia is heading to Washington where her mother had spent all of her life before moving to California with Olivia's father. Lily Hale, formally Clearwater, grew up in La Push Reservation, a peaceful place that welcomes their own with open arms. Olivia has no worried about going and staying there. She had spent almost every summer there, even after the fire.

She had already called her uncle Harry and aunt Sue to see if she could stay with them and like the amazing family, they are they were more than willing to have Olivia stay with them for her junior year of high school.

Olivia was now driving in her cherry Camaro to see an old friend before going to the Clearwater's home. Sam Uley had been one of Olivia's best friend since she was old enough to dress herself. She has long since heard from her cousin Leah that she and Sam had a falling out. Leah used always talk to Olivia all the time until the fire. They drew apart, so Olivia was making it her mission to find out what happened to Leah and Sam because those two were in love with each other since forever.

Olivia pulls up to Sam's house only to see it packed full of different vehicles. There was a car, his truck, and two other trucks that did not belong there. "What the hell?" Olivia whispers as she opens her car door and gets out. "Since when is Sam Uley's house this popular." Olivia makes her way to the house and knocks on the door. She expected Sam to answer the door. What she didn't expect was a shirtless brick wall of a guy who was no way in hell Samuel Uley to answer the door.

"Can I help you?" The man asks. The man was like six three at least and had enough muscles to make two other people. Olivia moves her eyes up the man's rock hard chest to his face.

"Uh... yes?" Her brown eyes meet his and she gasps as heat invade her body, covering her from head to toe while her body sparked with electricity and her pounded inside her chest. She never felt this before. It was like the ultimate high. The only thing she can relate this to is the story her mother always told her as a kid about how she and Olivia's father met. Love, at first sight, she called it, while Olivia's father had called it the bound forming between mates.

As soon as that clicks into Olivia's mind she felt like shutting down. She found her mate, but she couldn't have a mate. She was a surviving Hale. They are too broken for mates. Just look at her cousins Derek and Laura, Derek more so. They both have been alone since the fire. Even though they travel together it seems as if they are both on their own.

"Paul, who is it?" Olivia's eyes widen even further as she sees Sam Uley behind Sam.

"Holy shit, Sam Uley? What the hell happened to you?" Olivia said. "Are you on steroids or something. What happened to the pathetically skinny scrawny kid that I knew." Sam gives a groan as he sees it's Olivia.

"Oh great you're back." Olivia grins.

"Missed me?"

"I hate you." Olivia gives a look at the still dazed brick wall in front of her.

"Move it or lose it, Wall." Olivia says as she pushes past the man and into Sam's open arms. "I missed you, Sammy."

"I missed you too Hale." Olivia giggled as Sam spins her around. "Where the hell have you been?" Sam asked as he puts her down.

"All over the place. Laura loves traveling, but I got tired of it. It was hard to keep up with school when we kept moving. Derek dropped out because of it and I so did not want to be a dropout. I'm way too good for that, so I called up Aunt Sue and asked if I could live with her. I'm staying for awhile."

"Oh great that means I'm stuck with you for awhile." Olivia grins.

"Mhm, you better deal with it."

"Olivia Hale, it's been so long since I've seen you. The last time I saw you, it was..." Olivia turns as Emily Young trails off. "Well, it was a long time."

"Uh, yeah, pigtails and everything." Olivia smiles. "I didn't expect to see you here. I didn't know you even knew Sam." Sam and Emily exchange a look that Olivia noticed. "What?"

"Didn't Leah tell you?" Sam asks.

"You mean the fact that you guys called it quits? Yeah, what's up with that? The last I heard you two were supposed to be getting married."

"Uh, that's my cue to leave." Olivia glances over just noticing another tall and strong guy. "I'm Jared Cameron by the way, nice meeting you. Maybe we'll catch up later. I'll leave you to catch her up, Sam. Come on, Paul."

"No, I'm going to stay." The brick wall says, causing Olivia to shrug.

"Whatever, Wall." She turns to Sam. "What's going on?"

"Um..." Sam and Emily exchange a look again.

"Samuel Uley stop doing the look. Just spill. Just because you're on steroids does not mean I can't kick your ass."

"Well..." Sam sighs. "Leah and I called it quits when I met Emily."

"When you..." Olivia's eyes widen in shock. "You called off the wedding to be with Emily?!"

"Olivia, darling, please, I never met to hurt Leah." Sam says.

"Actually I might stay. It's not every day a little girl scares Sam Uley."

"Little girl?" Olivia growls. "Oh, I'll get back to that, Cameron, first Uley. How could you be so... so... Uley!"

"Hey, I'm nothing like my father." Sam says.

"Nothing- Are you serious? You left Leah to be with Emily! Who does that? And you!" Olivia turns to Emily with fury in her eyes. "How could you betray Leah like that. You were her cousin! Her best friend! She trusted you!"

"Olivia, please, I never..." Emily has tears starting in her eyes. "I didn't mean to hurt Leah." Tears roll down her face. Olivia shakes her head before feeing the change threating to go over. Olivia looks at Sam.

"I need something to punch." Sam raises an eyebrow. "Or I will kill someone."

"Fine, punch me." Sam says, but Olivia shakes her head.

"That'd be the opposite of calming me down." Olivia stomps outside and tries to calm down, the guys following her to the backyard. She growls before punching the nearest tree.

"Olivia!" Emily cries. "You're gonna hurt yourself." Olivia hits the tree full strength, leaving a dent in the tree. She has head bowed as she takes deep breaths.

"Remember Ollie. When the change threatens to take over find your anchor. Let it calm you and remind you to stay who you are."

Olivia sighs as she thinks of her father. He had always been there for. He'd been there for her first full moon, every birthday, the day she was bullied, he was her anchor. Olivia opens her eyes and steps away from the tree. "Are you feeling better, Liv?" Sam asks, not being brave enough to touch her in case she is still angry.

"Yup." Olivia turns and looks at Sam. "I feel better. Now explain before I lose it again." Sam sighs as he looks at Emily.

"Do you remember the stories Peter always told when he met Lily." Pain shoots through Olivia before quickly turning to anger. Olivia glares at Sam. "Wrong-shit." Olivia punches Sam right in the face, causing him to go stumbling.

"Mention my parents one more time Uley and you'll be choking on your own blood." Cameron and the Wall stare at Olivia in total shock. "I let Emily get away with it because I don't hit girls, but that should have been your warning."

"Olivia back up now." The Wall orders.

"Fuck off, Wall. You don't tell me what to do."

"Olivia, he means it, back up." Emily says.

"Emily. I'm not afraid of Sam. I've been beating his ass since we were... kids..." Olivia's eyes widen as Sam body turns into a wolf. "Huh... that's interesting." Olivia says as Sam jumps at Olivia.

"No!" The Wall shouts, but just as Sam goes to bite her, she grabs him by the scruff of his neck and flips him onto his back.

"Wanna try that again, Uley?" She asks as everyone stares at her in shock. The shock of her flipping him managed to snap Sam out of it as he phases back.

"What the hell Olivia." Sam says in shock.

"Shouldn't that be my line, Sam. You did steal my thing. What did Leah spill? You decided you wanted to be able to kick my ass. Well guess what, Sam, you fucked up somewhere down the line because that is so not even close to being what I am... well I mean... it kind of is, but it's not it and that's my point."

"Olivia, I have no idea what you're talking about." Sam says as Emily gets him some shorts.

"Oh." Olivia says in confusion. "I'm confused."

"So am I." Sam says.

"What the hell are you?" They say together.


	2. Chapter 2

"You're not a werewolf." Olivia says as they sit at the table in Sam's kitchen.

"Uh, yeah we are." Cameron tells her. "What are you jealous."

"Shut it, Cameron." Olivia snaps. "I still owe you an ass-kicking." She turns back to Sam. "You're not a werewolf, Sam because I am and I am not what you are."

"You're a..." Sam trails off in shock.

"Werewolf. Yeah. Now, fill me in fully of what you are."

"Do you remember the stories your mother-"

"Sam-"

"It's important, Ollie. I wouldn't bring Lily up if it wasn't." Olivia sighs and nods. "Lily used to tell you stories of how our people believed a select few of us could turn into wolves in order to protect the village from the cold ones."

"You only know half the story, Sam."

"What?" Sam asks.

"My mom told that legend of your people, but she always followed it up to me about how that was the reason she was so drawn to my father. My dad is the same as I am. All of us Hales are. We're werewolves. And that story you tried telling about how my mother fell in love with my father at first glance. It's the story of how my father formed the mate bound with my mother."

"Mate bound?" Sam questions.

"It's a thing werewolves do. Every werewolf has a mate and we when we find them we look into each other's eyes and form the bound. It's a powerful experience that both people feel even if one isn't a werewolf. It's why my mother tells that story. That is her favorite story because she said there is no feeling that compares to finally finding the one person you belong with."

"And that's what Emily is, Ollie. There is a select few of us that got the gift from the legend. We got them to protect the village from the cold ones. We phase into wolves." Sam tells her.

"Okay. Well, I'm a werewolf so I can't really say I don't believe you, but what exactly are the cold ones."

"Leeches." Cameron jumps in.

"Not asking you, Cameron."

"Vampires." Sam informs her.

"Werewolves, wolf shifters, and now vampires. If I wanted this much excitement I would have just stuck with Derek and Laura." Sam smiles at Olivia as she says this.

"Do you still hate me?"

"I'll always hate you, Sam. That's how you know I love you." Sam laughs as Olivia sighs. "But no, I'm not mad. How can I be? It just sucks for Leah."

"I never-"

"I know." Olivia frowns as she looks at Emily. "Sorry, Em. My temper gets the best of me. It's a Hale thing as much as a werewolf thing."

"Right, your turn. Werewolf. What is that about?" Sam asks.

"Well, I was born this way. My father was a werewolf and his father was one and his father before that. I come from a long line of werewolves. My family used to be the top werewolf pack there ever was."

"Was."

"Shut up, Cameron." Olivia growls before turning back to Sam. "It's history time, don't interrupt. Anyways, yes, I am a werewolf. I have super strength, as you already found out, my speed is pretty good, probably not as good as a vampire, but better than a human's. I also gave super senses and healing."

"If that's true then how come you still have..." Sam trails off, causing Olivia to rub her untattooed hand.

"We can't heal emotional wounds, Sam. Those have to heal with time."

"Okay, what else?" Sam asks.

"We take on aspects of a wolf. It's called the change."

"Show me." Olivia sighs and changes. Her ears grow long and pointy like a wolf's ears, while her eyes glow a piercing blue. The bones in her face reconstruct making her face more scrunched up and her teeth become canines, while her nails grow to a sharp point. "Wow." Sam whispers. "Your eyes." She turns back to normal.

"That's everyone's favorite thing. The eyes. Personally, I like the gold color eyes better than the blue. More simple." Olivia says.

"Why do you have blue eyes?"

"Sam, it's been a long and strange day. One hard story at a time. After all this, I'm exhausted and I still have to go to the Clearwater's house and unpack."

"Do you need a lift?" Wall asks, causing Olivia to sigh.

"No, Wall, I have a car."

"It's Paul."

"Whatever you say, Wall. See you later, Sam." Olivia smiles before heading out to her car and starting it up. She sighs as she puts her car into gear. "Well, this has been intresting."


	3. Chapter 3

Jared fights back a laugh as he looks at Paul. "Your imprint is definitely something, Paul." Paul glares at Jared as Sam runs a hand through his hair.

"Don't worry, Paul, under that hard exterior Olivia is just a puppy. She's been through a lot. She's built up walls. Don't let that discourage you."

"Yeah, what's her story?" Jared asks, causing Emily to frown as she places down a plate of fresh muffins.

"Jared, in no way is it your business." Sam says.

"What?" Jared asks, a bit surprised at Sam. Sam and him have been for years, they never keep things from the other.

"She's not your imprint, Jared. You don't need to know any more than what she tells you."

"What about Paul? You heard what she said. Werewolves have mates and they form bonds when they look at them. I didn't see any bond forming other than the imprinting."

"I did." They turn to Paul as he says that. "Her eyes, after she looked at me she had a golden ring around her eye."

"Must be the sign of a mated werewolf." Sam says.

"And she felt the bond form. I could see it in her eyes."

"She's definitely a firecracker." Jared says as he bites into his muffin.

"She wasn't always that bad." Sam sighs.

"Can you tell me?" Paul asks, wanting nothing more than to know about his imprint. Sam looks at Jared, who takes the hint.

"Fine, I'll leave, but I'm taking two more of these muffins."

"Pig." Paul says, causing Jared to shoot him a grin.

"They're Emily's muffin, which means they're amazing." Jared takes the other muffins and put them in the bag that Emily offers and makes his way out of the room.

"So... Olivia?" Paul questions.

"Well, she used to spend every summer here with her parents. She has always been, as Jared said, a firecracker, but she had a sweet side. Growing up I was always hanging out with the Clearwaters, which got me to hang out with the Hales. Olivia... She was just something to admire. She was always so confident and determined. When she put her mind to something, she did it. She got it from her father. She is also very strong, not physically, but emotionally. I never once saw that girl cry. I saw her scream and lose her temper, but never cry. Not even when she was a toddler. She just was too good to cry, that's what she always said. She thought crying was a weakness and if there is one thing that never changes with Olivia Hale it's that she never shows weakness. I used have this goal that one day I'd beat her in a fight, but I never have. She has always been so smart and strong in a battle. If she thought she couldn't win a fight then she talked herself out of the argument, so that in the end the person who had been her enemy was now her friend. Despite how short-tempered and fierce she was, she was also extremely selfless and kind. That's the part she got from her mother. She put die to protect those she loves, she almost did too." Sam sighs as he thinks back to the fire. "She was extremely loyal to her friends and if any of them were hurt she was there for them, day in and day out. Family and Friends had been the most important thing to her, even more important than winning a fight."

"What changed?" Paul asks. "You keep saying it in past tense."

"I haven't seen Olivia since she was eleven, but I already see the changes in her. She's more withdrawn, keeps a wall around herself and keeps people at a distant. Her temper has grown worst too, now she doesn't even use logic in a fight, just pure anger."

"But what happened? What made her change?" Sam looks at Paul with a heaviness in his eyes.

"She lost everything."

"What?"

"Everyone she has ever loved was lost all in one night. Her family home was set ablaze, while her entire family was trapped in the basement. The only ones who weren't in the house at the time were her cousins Derek and Laura, they had been at Derek's basketball game."

"What about, Olivia?"

"She was trapped just like them all. I only know the basics, Sue got what she could from Laura. Derek and Olivia don't talk about the fire. Just mention her parents will set her off."

"But how did Olivia get out?"

"Olivia never told Laura or Derek and therefore Laura couldn't tell Sue, but Laura believed that Peter, Olivia's dad, he managed to break the window and get her out. He got through it too, just as an explosion went off in the basement. It burned half of Peter's body. His entire mind shut down. He's been in a coma ever since and Olivia hasn't spoken a word about the fire ever since. It's hard for her to even mention Lily and Peter."

"That's awful." Paul feels as if he wants to just cry himself. He hates to imagine his imprint going through all that. Paul just wanted to hold her, tell her that it'll all be better, but Paul knows Olivia would rip his hand off if he even so much as pokes her.

"Olivia has changed since the fire. If you knew her from before you'd see it clearly. She's been through a lot, Paul."

"I know." Paul nods. "I won't hurt her, Sam."

"I know you won't, but just know that it won't be easy to get her to open up to you."

"I know."

"She probably will take a very long time to trust you."

"I'm sure she will."

"You got to understand. Her father, Peter, he was everything to her. She was daddy's little girl all the way and she strived to be like him. She looked up to him like he was some kind of god and now... now he's barely alive. He's sitting in some hospital in a coma, unable to move or speak or even achknowledge his own daughter. She has gone and seen him one time and Laura says it was the first time she has ever seen Olivia cry. What happened in that fire has really messed her up and she's damaged, Paul. She's severely damaged."


	4. Chapter 4

Olivia arrives at the Clearwater a few minutes after leaving Sam's place. No matter how hard she tries she can't get the Wall's face out of her mind. The man was absolutely breathtaking. He has a chiseled jaw and defined cheekbones that just make him look as if his face is made of perfect marble stone. His eyes. God his eyes. They're like big bowls filled of melted chocolate and Olivia can easily, hands down, have an organism over chocolate. She's a bit of a chocoholic. Then there's his body. His toned body and bulging muscles just screamed for Olivia's touch. She called him a wall, and he is very tall compared to her and he does have a lot of muscles, but damn he's one sexy wall. Olivia wants to see more. All of what Paul has to offer. She wants to dig her nails into his back, bite into his jugular, claim him as hers.

"Fuck." Olivia curses as she feels her panties being soaked through. "I need to focus. I did not come here for Wall. I came here to get away from everything. To have a normal life. These thoughts are dangerous. She can't think about claiming Paul. He deserves someone who isn't as broken as her or as scarred. She's not beautiful nor is she happy. She turns her depression into anger, no man would ever be happy with someone so angry. What Paul needs is someone who's sweet, loving, beautiful. Olivia was never the type to show affection. She was the type to tell you to walk it off when you got hurt. She didn't kiss your booboo better. She was raised tough and as a result, she was a rough girl. She could take a beating, but in the end, she still walks away with wounds. Paul doesn't want someone like that. He wants someone like Laura. Someone who is selfless and gives more love than she receives. Olivia isn't Laura and she isn't the one for Paul no matter what the moon gods have to say.

With that in mind, Olivia straightens up, takes a deep breath, and summons all of her strength to burn Paul out of her mind and head up the steps of the Clearwater's. Olivia knocks on the door, her backpack on one shoulder, while her clothes bag rests on the ground beside her feet. She doesn't have much. Moving around, on the run from hunters, made it so the only thing Olivia did have was necessities. She has a bag of clothes and a backpack of school supplies, but other than that she has no real valuable possessions. "Olivia." Olivia smiles as her aunt answers the door. "Oh, it's so good to see you. You're all grown up and what a beautiful young lady you turned into." Olivia smiles and accepts the hug her aunt gives her.

"It's good to see you too, Aunt Sue."

"Oh darling, come on in. We're so happy to have you staying with us. How are you?" Olivia has always loved her aunt. Her Aunt Talia had always been a tough mother figure. She made Olivia tough and not afraid to fight back, but Aunt Sue had always been the type of aunt to swaddle you in hugs and kisses. Her Aunt Talia was good for her. Helping her deal with bullies and being what she is, but having her Aunt Sue made it so Olivia can just feel normal for once and just feel loved even with everyone she cares about gone.

"I missed you." Olivia whispers as she stays in her aunt's warm embrace. "So much."

"I missed you too sweetie." Her aunt whispers before pulling away. Olivia reluctantly lets go and grabs her bag. "So how have you been?"

"I've been good. Been traveling a lot with Laura and Derek before getting tired of it. I could use a good month in the same bed." Her aunt laughs as she leads her inside.

"Well, enjoy. You'll be staying in the guest room across from Leah's room."

"I talked to Sam." Her aunt looks at her and sighs.

"I don't blame Sam."

"Leah does though, right?"

"She is hurting. She needs time."

"I understand. How's Seth? Last time I saw him he was only a kid."

"He's doing well. Has more energy than I do. Always running around."

"Sounds like he hasn't changed."

"Oh, no that boy never changes. He'll be home soon. He's out with some friends."

"Really? Anyone, I know?"

"Oh, just Brady Fuller and Collin Littlesea. They're good friends of Seth."

"Brady's Seth's cousin too right?"

"Yeah, they grew up together. Brady and Collin are younger, but they don't let that bother them."

"Hmm." Olivia nods as her aunt opens the door to her room.

"Here a go. I'll leave you to unpack. Call if you need anything."

"I will, thanks." Olivia smiles before heading into the room. The room is simple. The floors are a mahogany color, while the walls are bright orange. The furniture matches the floor. There's a dresser, two bedside tables, a desk, and of course the beautiful king size bed that sits in the against the wall in the middle. Across from the bed is a walk-in closet. Olivia unpacks her clothes and begins hanging them up inside the clothes.

It doesn't take long for her to unpack her clothes. She doesn't bother with her backpack, she'll need that for Monday for her first day of the junior year. Olivia sighs as she grabs a change of clothes and her few bathroom essentials and heads down the hall towards where she knows her bathroom is.

She slips inside and turns the shower on, letting the water get warm, as she gets undressed. She puts her clothes in a pile on the floor and slips her locket off her neck. She stares down at the locket for a moment before taking a deep breath and hoping into the shower.

The warm water beats down on her skin, working the tense muscles in her back. She rests her forehead against the tiled wall and sighs at the pleasure the water creates on her back. She closes her eyes and once again her mind wanders back to Paul. She sighs as she sees his face in her mind. Her mind begins to work on its own accord as she pictures Paul slipping into her aunt's bathroom, fully naked and not bothering to cover himself. He slips into the shower behind Olivia and pushes her hair off her back and onto her shoulder. "Let me help you." He whispers in her ear, his voice husky and needy, causing Olivia to moan as he rubs his hands down her body. "Your tense, Ollie, let me rub those muscles for you." Olivia gasps as she feels his fingers slip inside her. "Let me work out your tension." He kisses her shoulder as he shoves his fingers deeper inside her, massaging her bundle of nerves. Paul kisses her neck, licking, sucking, leaving his mark behind. "You taste like caramel." Olivia's close. She's so close.

"Holy shit." Olivia snaps out of her daydream as she sees a boy standing in the doorway totally shock.

"What the fuck! Get out! Out!" Olivia growls, anger filling her up, hiding the embarrassment she has.

"I... uh..."

"Get out or so help me god I will rip your throat out." Olivia growls as she tries to cover herself, but it's hard to do when the shower's door is see-through glass.

"I... uh... sorry." The boy squeaks, turning his back to Olivia. Olivia turns the shower off and wraps her towel around her body. Her hair dripping wet.

"Aunt Sue!" Olivia yells with anger clear in her tone. Her aunt comes in.

"I didn't know she was in there."

"Woah, woah, slow down, what happened?" Her aunt asks as she looks at the boy and then Olivia.

"This little creep walked in while I was showering."

"I didn't know you were in there. The door was unlocked!" The boy squeaks.

"Who the hell are you anyways."

"Ollie... you don't recognize me?" Olivia frowns as she eyes him over. "It's me... Seth."

"That makes things worst!" Olivia shouts. "Aunt Sue, your son walked in on me showering!"

"The door was unlocked!"

"You are supposed to knock!"

"Leah wasn't home and my mom was in the kitchen. I forgot you were coming. I didn't think anyone was in the bathroom!"

"You still should knock!"

"It's my house!"

"I don't care!"

"I'm sorry!" Seth waves his arms about and Olivia watches in horror as he hits her locket, causing it to go down the drain. Olivia stares at the drain in horror and shock as Seth grows pale.

"Olivia, I'm so-"

"You are so dead!" Olivia yells, but her aunt jumps in.

"Stop, stop, Olivia calm down, Seth just go to your room." Seth looks at his mother and then Olivia, but his mom gives him a stern looking before walking out. "Livie, just breathe, honey."

"That was the locket my dad got me." Olivia whispers, her voice broken as tears fill her eyes. "It's the only thing that survived the fire."

"Oh, honey, don't worry, I'm sure it's still in the drain. It's a big locket, I'll call Sam and have him send one of the guys over."

"What?"

"Sam and his guys help out the reservation and Harry won't be home for hours. If you want to get your locket before it does manage to slip through the pipes you'll want one of the guys to come over and help." Olivia closes her eyes and nod.

"Okay, thanks, Aunt Sue." Her aunt nods before leaving Olivia to dry off and change.

Olivia sits an hour later on the toilet seat, the lid down of course, while the Wall works on undoing the pipe. "How long is this going to take?" She demands as she watches him work. Her mind goes back to the daydream she had of him before growling at herself. She shouldn't be thinking about that. Not when her locket is at stake.

"I'll get it no need to growl." The Wall says, causing Olivia to glare at his back. "Or glare."

"Just please get it out." Olivia begs. She normally doesn't beg, but this is something that Olivia can't lose. She has lost too much already.

"Amost there... got it." Olivia jumps up and practically runs over to him as he reaches his fingers inside the now open pipe.

"Please tell me it's in there. Please." Olivia begs as the Wall fishes around. She can feel the tears starting. "It's not in there is it? You would have found it by now. I lost it, didn't I?"

"No, I just can't reach it." Olivia's heart jumps.

"What?"

"It's just out of my reach. I can... I can feel it, but I can't get a hold of it."

"Let me try."

"How are you-"

"Werewolf thing." She says as she takes his place and reaches inside. Her fingers brush the locket, but can't hold it. She forces her nails to grow and manages to close them around the locker. She pulls her fingers out and manages to pull out the locket. "Oh thank god." She breathes out as she holds the gold locket in her hand.

"It's pretty." The Wall whispers. Stairing down at the gold locket with the green jewel.

"It's everything." The Wall closes her hand over it, causing her to look up at him.

"Keep it safe." Olivia stares at the Wall as he stares back. He lowers his head, causing Olivia's heart to jump to her throat. His soft lips touch hers just as the door of the bathroom opens.

"Did you guys get it..." You jump away from the Wall to see Seth standing there.

"Yeah, no thanks to you."

"Olivia, I'm so sorry-"

"Move." Olivia pushes past her cousin and heads for her room. Paul and Seth walk behind her.

"Olivia, he didn't mean-"

"I'm sorry, Olivia." Seth and Paul say at the same time but Olivia just slams the door into their faces.

"Get the fuck away now!" Olivia shouts as she walks to her bed. "Or I swear you'll breathe your last breath."


	5. Chapter 5

Olivia wakes up to her phone blaring. She grabs it blindly and answers. "Hello?" She croaks.

"Livie, hey, honey. I miss you like crazy. We just got to Virginia. This place is amazing. Wishing you were here."

"Don't worry, Laura, when the summer comes we'll be shopping in Paris." Olivia smiles as she sits up and runs a hand through her hair.

"Looking forward to it. Werewolves in Paris." Olivia laughs and heads to her bathroom. "So how's Washington?"

"Erg." Olivia says simply as she locks the bathroom door.

"Uh-oh. What happened so far?"

"Well... first off, I found my mate." She tells Laura as she turns the shower on.

"Holy shit! Really?"

"Yes, Laura, it's not that big of a deal."

"Not that big- Olivia, it's your mate. Erg, I'm so jealous." Olivia sighs as she starts to undress.

"Whatever, I find it more of a nuisance."

"You're a nuisance." Olivia rolls her eyes and grabs a towel from the cupboard.

"Seth also walked in on me in the shower." Olivia tells Laura. She hears only laughter on Laura's side.

"Your cousin walked in on you showering. That's amazing."

"I hate you." Olivia grumbles.

"Oh, damn, Liv, I take back what I said before, you're the one who's having the time of her life." Olivia sighs and tests the water.

"When I yelled at him he hit my locket into the drain."

"... Your dad's locket?"

"Yup."

"Skin him alive." Olivia smiles. This is why she loves Laura. Laura has always been more of a sister to her. She understood her like no one else.

"My mate ended up being able to get it out for me."

"Aw."

"He's a wolf shifter like in my mom's stories."

"Cool. So that means he understands what he is to you."

"For god sake, Laura shut the hell up." Laura laughs.

"Okay, okay, but give the poor lad a chance, honey. You know what happens if you fight the claim, Livie. Within a week, if you don't claim him then you both will die." Olivia leans her head against the shower's wall.

"I know, Laura. I know."

"Just talk to him. Maybe you'll like him."

"He's my mate. He could do literally nothing to make me not like him."

"Great, so go ahead and be with him."

"But I don't want a mate despite him being perfect in my eyes."

"... I will fly down there and kill you if you don't try with him. You know how amazing it is to have a mate. Don't ruin it or else." Olivia rolls her eyes.

"I got to shower. See you in the summer."

"Liv, I am dead serious."

"Bye." Olivia hangs up and throws her phone onto her clothes pile before hopping into the shower. She closes her eyes, letting the hot water soothe her.

When she finishes with her shower is dressed she heads down the stairs. "You're going to be late, head on out." Her aunt says before she can even walk into the kitchen.

"No way I'm going to school without coffee and breakfast."

"Don't care, go or you'll be late." Olivia stares at her aunt in shock. "Olivia Elizabeth Hale-"

"Okay, okay, I'm going. Jeeze, Aunt Terminator." She says as she heads outside, not at all happy. She can't function without coffee.

She steps outside and sees the Wall leaning against his truck. "What are you doing here?" Olivia asks as she walks towards him. "Or am I just in a coffee induced weird ass illusion?"

"Your aunt told me you needed a ride."

"Why that..." Olivia glares behind her where she can see her aunt peeking out of the kitchen window. Olivia turns back to Paul and cross her arms. "Well, Wall, I'll be fine on my own, thanks. I can drive myself."

"I got coffee." Olivia's steps falter.

"Coffee?"

"And if you want a bagel." Olivia's stomach choose that moment to growl. Paul smiles and opens the door holding it open for her. "It's all yours if you take the ride."

"Blackmailing is low." Olivia growls.

"No coffee then-" He goes to shut the door, but she stops him.

"No!" He grins as he looks at her hand that rests on his. She pulls away as if he burned her and glares. "Fine, you win this one, Wall, but it is so not over." Paul grins as Olivia hops into the truck. He shuts the door and gets in on the other side. By the time he gets inside his truck Olivia is already drinking the coffee. "Your aunt told me how you like it."

"She's so in trouble when I get home." Olivia growls as Paul heads down the road.

"She said you would be more incline for a ride with food and coffee."

"Yup, definitely in trouble." Olivia says as she takes a bite out of the bagel. "Oh sweet love, this bagel is amazing." Paul laughs as he glances at her.

"It's from the local diner, they make everything homemade."

"Mmm." Olivia smiles. She looks over to see Paul staring at her. "What?" He raises a hand and runs a thumb across her lips. Her eyes zone into his thumb, which has cream cheese on it. He licks it and Olivia can't stop the growl from escaping. Paul smiles, causing her to snap out of it. "Shut the fuck up." She snaps as she looks away, going back to her coffee. Paul chuckles as they pull up to the school.

"Here we are."

"Oh joy." Olivia mumbles as she finishes her bagel and hops out of the truck. Paul gets out and walks with her towards the school. "You don't have to walk with me."

"Do you know where you're going?" Paul asks.

"Shut up."

"Come on, the office is this way." Paul grabs her hand to lead her towards that direction, but she rips her hand out of his.

"Touch me again, Wall and you'll see your life flash before your eyes." She growls.

"You do realize you can't hurt me right?"

"Want to prove that?" She says.

"I'm your mate, you can't hurt me." Olivia stops in her tracks.

"How did you..."

"I'm not stupid, Olivia. You're my imprint and I know I'm your mate. I saw your reaction when we met."

"I-"

"We're going to be late, come on." He holds his hands out, but she pushes it away.

"Don't push it, Wall." She snaps as she walks around him. He sighs before catching up to her. He has a long way to go.


End file.
